memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Hoshi Sato (mirror)
|affiliation = Imperial |rank = Lieutenant |occupation = Communications officer Captain's woman Empress of the Terran Empire |status = Active |datestatus = 2155 |actor = Linda Park }} Lieutenant Hoshi Sato was a female of the 22nd century Terran Empire. In the 2150s, she was the communications officer aboard the . Before serving on the Enterprise, Sato had been a teacher in Brazil. Serving mainly as Forrest's woman, Sato had previously been involved with but left him for Forrest when he was promoted to a position of higher power. When Archer briefly took command of the Enterprise in 2155, she gravitated towards him again as he was then the more powerful. While making advances towards Archer, she made an effort to stab him with a dagger, but her attempt was thwarted. Later, after she and Archer had made love, she casually proposed that , not , might have had a hand in sabotage aboard the ship, making Archer realize that he should have suspected T'Pol as well. However, T'Pol had already led an insurgency to restore Forrest to command. Sato was aboard the Enterprise when it was trapped in a Tholian web, though she was able to evacuate on an escape pod before the ship was destroyed and was picked up by the commandeered . ( ) Sato assisted Jonathan Archer in using the Defiant to gain power. However, before the Defiant could make it to Earth, she seduced Archer's personal guard into conspiring to poison Archer. Sato subsequently took command of the Defiant, proclaimed herself "Empress Sato", and ordered Fleet Admiral to surrender and stand by for instructions, or she would open fire on Earth. ( ) Memorable quotes "Something about... your 'maternal ancestor'." : - Lieutenant Sato, translating a Tholian insult hurled at "Captain" Archer ( ) "These people had some strange ideas about uniforms." : - Hoshi Sato on the crew of the Defiant s Starfleet uniforms ( ) "I'm surprised you're not exhausted from all the beds you've jumped into recently." "Commander Tucker told me I should give you a few pointers in that area." : - T'Pol and Hoshi Sato '( ) "''This is the ''Starship Defiant. If you don't surrender immediately, we'll begin targeting your cities. Respond.''" : - '''Hoshi Sato to fleet admiral Gardner from the Defiant s bridge ( ) | }} Appendices Background The mirror Sato and Mayweather winding up on top was a plot twist devised by Manny Coto (ENT Season 4 DVD audio commentary). Although Sato's success has not yet been made explicit in canon, writer Jordon Nardino theorized on twitter that Empress Sato added the title Iaponius (Latin for "Japanese") to her name, and suggested that since the name was still part of Emperor 's regnal name a century later, Sato must have been successful. He further thought it unlikely that Georgiou was a biological descendant of Sato (as Sato was Japanese but Georgiou was Chinese-Malaysian), but suggested she might be a cousin, or more likely that like Roman emperors, imperial succession was determined at least in part through adoption. Apocrypha ]] The story of Empress Sato's reign is told in the story "Age of the Empress". The ENT-era story is based on a story outline written by former ''Enterprise producer and writer Mike Sussman. In The Sorrows of Empire, the Sato dynasty continued for more than a century through the use of binary clones of the original Empress Sato, so that the rulers of the Terran Empire would forever have her face; the third Empress Sato commented that she and her "sister", Empress Sato II, were "nothing more than copies of the biggest narcissist in galactic history". The dynasty would end with the death of Empress Sato III and her entire imperial guard (courtesy of the Tantalus field) in 2277, paving the way for 's ascension as the Emperor of the Terran Empire. External link * de:Hoshi Sato (Spiegeluniversum) fr:Hoshi Sato (miroir) mu:Hoshi Sato nl:Hoshi Sato (spiegel) Category:Humans Category:ISS Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Category:Starfleet sciences personnel Category:Monarchs